Final event of the Games
This is how the Final event of the Games goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. that evening Ryan F-Freeman: I can't believe that Thomas made Sci-Ryan cry. Dean Arcee: Attention everyone. Since the scores are tied up. Dean Cadance and I will announce the last event of the Games. Dean Cadance: The last event will be Capture the Flag. Dean Arcee: This event will start if both teams are ready. Vice Principle Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how Sci-Ryan is doing. Henry (EG): I don't feel like playing these games anymore. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Ryan and Timothy will do it. Gordon (EG): Yes, Crash. You, Evil Ryan and Bertram will do the same.Henry Well, we ''have ''to play, Henry! This is the last event! James (EG): Gordon's right. Bertram can't sing without his magic. Plus, it's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. Timothy: And I feel awful about what I said to Thomas. Evil Ryan: Me too, Tim.coughs My girlfriend Aglaópe did see me when I saved you. Henry (EG): You are a sweetie, Evil Ryan. Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff he did. He's actually really nice. facepalms Toby (EG): Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. Evil Ryan: You're right, Toby.Kaos Kaos. I don't want you to come with me. It's safe for you to stay with my girlfriend. Cinch adresses her students Sci-Ryan:sniffs I can't believe my brother betrayed me. Principle Cinch: Get over it, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Principle Cinch. If Twilight unleased the magic from her amulet. Then my brother will do the same. Principle Cinch: Just let me say my line. her throat I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Sci-Ryan: You're right. I have an idea.Sci-Twi Come with me and find Thomas, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Why? Sci-Ryan: Because I'll tell Thomas just what you would do. Starscream: What if they grow robot bodies again? Kylo Ren: May I add "Pony wings"? We must win for Crystal Prep and the First Order! Megatron: I suggest we fight fire with fire. Kylo Ren: The magic. I will understand this magic with Thomas. Principle Cinch: I'm sure you will, Kylo Ren. her throat to say her line A fair question, Starscream. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Thomas. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? Sci-Ryan: I do know how it works but not my brother, Principle Cinch. Thomas (EG): Ryan. Do you think that's a good idea? Sci-Ryan: Sure it is, Thomas. Since your girlfriend unleashed the magic. Then I am telling you to do the same. Thomas (EG): But I don't even understand how it works. Sci-Ryan: But you have to, bro. Since our opponents is been using magic to stay in the game, I'm sure you and Kylo Ren will do the same, like Twilight has before you. Unless I have your interest in Everton. Thomas (EG): Principle Cinch, say your line. Principle Cinch: Ok, Thomas. I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device then any independent study program can offer. the Magic starts playing Kylo Ren: She realize that you always been an outcast~ Megatron: It's not every Decepticon who likes to think~ Principle Cinch: To find a student just like you~ Twivine Sparkle: She had one or maybe two~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan